The Keep:Awarded: Lt. Cabel, Tiers 1-3
Wiki Username: Lt. Cabel Habitica Name: Lt. Cabel UID: b822ebc3-65d0-4fdf-a287-78b81cc83de4 Major Contributions Other Contributions *Mystery Item - Added May 2018 Mystery Items section *Shops - Included links to the Shops sections of mobile apps in the intro paragraph, added iOS shops image at the top for aesthetics, and included note that Cards are only available on the website and not the apps. *Warrior, Mage, Rogue, Healer - Removed Spring Fling 2018 equipment from equipment tabber, as it was no longer available in seasonal shop, and refined information around the availability of seasonal equipment *Tags - Updated website language from "Filters" to "Tags" throughout page, updated photo to match *Running a Challenge - Added changes from Github Issue #7379, in which gems are now refunded to challenge creators when deleted with no winner *Challenges - Fixed a small grammatical error, added note about the correct header word in the iOS app *Character Attributes - Clarified the "Level" points you receive to all attributes every two levels as a "level bonus", separate from the assignable points players earn each level. This was in response to a request for clarity from a Socialite in the Habitica Help Guild. *Character Attributes - Added that stats can also be assigned in the iOS app (folks expressed confusion in the Tavern) *Rest in the Inn - Fixed minor Inn language changes on the website and added iOS language alongside Android *Chat - Updated Reporting section and image to reflect the recent addition of the comment section *Index - Added "The Sneaky Squirrel" page *Eggs - Added entry for "The Sneaky Squirrel" quest *Script Credits - Added entry for "The Sneaky Squirrel" quest *Characters in Habitica - Added cameos from "The Sneaky Squirrel" quest *All sorts of other minor fixes as I went, such as typos, grammical errors, image and text spacing, etc. Thanks for the privilege of getting to help with the Wiki. It's been so helpful to me, so it's fun to be able to contribute in a small way :-) Lt. Cabel (talk) 03:45, February 24, 2018 (UTC) That's some nice work on the Mobile App page. Good thoughtfulness put into it, a lot of attention to detail, and solid linking. Keep up the good work! Taldin (talk) 09:39, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, Taldin! Note: Application updated and expanded on March 5, 2018 to apply for Tiers 1 and 2, instead of just Tier 1. Lt. Cabel (talk) 19:46, March 5, 2018 (UTC) NOTE: Application updated and expanded on June 20, 2018 to apply for Tiers 1-3, instead of just Tiers 1 and 2. Lt. Cabel (talk) 16:36, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Admin Response I'm sorry about the delay in responding to this! While we were procrastinating you earned Tier 7 from other contributions. :-/ I've given you the Scribe title and a few extra Gems for your work on the wiki. Thank you for your efforts here! LadyAlys (talk) 10:35, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers